groupy_mcgroupfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother: Timebomb
Big Brother: Timebomb was the third season of the reality television show franchise 'Big Brother'. The show takes place in the Big Brother House, where a number of citizens from Groupy McGroupface and the UKGC are confined in this house with one another, not being able to contact the outside world. The public watching at home would have the opportunity to vote to evict their most disliked housemates, with the final housemate remaining becoming the winner. Similar to Big Brother and Celebrity Big Brother, this season of Big Brother was hosted by Emma Willis. The Housemates WINNER: Sir Code-A-Lot RUNNER-UP: Alex Twickenham FINALIST: John Dough FOURTH PLACE: Luce I. Furr FIFTH PLACE: Figel Narage SIXTH PLACE: Tobias Gregson SEVENTH PLACE: Mario EIGHT PLACE: Hughie Maughan NINTH PLACE: Trevor Philips TENTH PLACE (Ejected): James Moriarty Events Within The House On the first day in which contestants entered the house, the housemates began to acquaint themselves with one another, whilst adjusting to their surrounding. The House was decorated with dozens upon dozens of clocks, all staring down at the housemates. All of the clocks were set at different times, confusing and bewildering housemates. Whilst no major disruptions occurred, it was clear that not all of the housemates got on well with each other. Luce I. Furr began to goad certain housemates in order to provoke a reaction, mainly targeting Alex and Hughie. Moriarty also began to irritate his fellow housemates, due to the patronising manner in which he spoke to those he considered to be unintelligent. Trevor soon became hostile towards a large portion of the housemates, causing housemates to isolate him and friction to occur. The drama may not have been explosive, but it was clear that there were problems underneath the surface. After just over a day in the house, the housemates were given the opportunity to nominate who they would like to evict from the Big Brother House. Fidel, Hughie, Luce, Moriarty, Mario and Trevor were all nominated. Multiple tasks took place throughout the first few days in the house, including a pun-off and having to solve Caeser Ciphers. After several days, Moriarty was named as having the most points out of all of those that were nominated. Big Brother then granted him the chance to save himself from eviction, which he then agreed to. Moriarty then took the decision to put John in his place, and therefore John faced the risk of eviction. The daily tasks continued and on Day 6, Hughie and Moriarty were separately told by Big Brother privately in the diary room that they would have the secret task of having a nervous breakdown. Neither were aware that the other was doing the same task. Once released from the diary room, Hughie began to act, screaming at other housemates about touching his belongings and teaching the entire house. Moriarty attempted to give commands to his fellow housemates, however he was largely ignored. Soon becoming infuriated with the lack of attention he was receiving, Moriarty ran to his suitcase and unpacked a number of weapons, which he planned to use to seize control of the house. The housemates were quickly evacuated, and security ran into the house at full speed, leading to a tense stand-off with Moriarty. After a short battle between Moriarty and the security guards, Moriarty proceeds to pull out a gun, placing it in his mouth and pulling the trigger. The housemates were all taken into a room behind the scenes, and were briefed by members of staff working on the show. All housemates agree to re-enter the house, declaring that despite this major tragedy, the show must go on. Shortly after entering the house, Luce began to make jokes regarding Moriarty's suicide, causing his fellow housemates to feel disgust. The housemates all began to turn on Luce, alienating him from the rest of the house. On Day 7, Big Brother declared that detective Tobias Gregson would be joining the house, filling the void left by Moriarty. Immediately upon Gregson's arrival, he began to irritate Alex and Hughie. Later that day, the first eviction of the series took place. It was announced that the public had chosen to evict Trevor, much to the joy of his fellow housemates. Throughout the next few days, Tobias continued to clash with Alex, Hughie and later John Dough. Sir Code-A-Lot attempted to bring peace to the house, requesting for the four of them to get on with one another, but this sadly failed. Multiple tasks took place, including a debate as to who the best candidate had been in the 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections. Alex debated in favour of Caroline Lucas, Hughie chose Frank Underwood, Tobias sided with Sherlock Holmes, whilst Luce argued that Paul Atishon was the best candidate and both John Dough and Figel Narage believed that Batte S. Casey would have made the best President. Face-to-face nominations took place, but multiple housemates refused to take part, in the fear that it would cause severe conflict. Ultimately, only Luce and Hughie were put up for eviction and on Day 14, Hughie was evicted from the Big Brother House. On Day 15, the house was shaken by a major bombshell that would cause the house to never be the same again... the walls turned red and all the clocks within the house fell onto the floor smashing, covering the house with broken glass. Big Brother declared that for the upcoming week all housemates would be facing 'ANNIHILATION WEEK'. Shortly afterwards, all housemates were sent into a room together and were sat around a table facing one another. Big Brother tells them that they cannot leave that room until they choose one person to evict from the Big Brother House, therefore giving the power of eviction to the housemates instead of the public. After a discussion, Mario declared that he would put himself up for eviction, as he felt he was no longer able to contribute anything useful to the house. The housemates bid him farewell and Mario is evicted from the Big Brother House. The following day, housemates were told that they would have the opportunity to stand up in front of the house and give their 'truths' to the two housemates that they dislike the most. Tobias takes this occasion to insult both John and Alex. Whilst Alex attempted to remain calm, John exploded at Tobias, throwing a pizza at him. As a result, John was warned that his bad behaviour might lead to being ejected. On Day 16, the housemates were split into two groups. Each of the groups were told that they must 'target' one housemate from the competing group. The two targeted housemates chosen were Luce and Tobias. The remaining housemates were then told that they must choose one of these two housemates to receive immunity for the whole of Annihilation Week, meaning that they could not be evicted. After debating the matter, they took the decision to award Luce with immunity. The day after, late at night, the housemates are put into a mysterious room full of podiums, each equipped with a large red button. They are all told that they are about to enter a challenge in which one of them will be evicted. A klaxon will sound and all they would have to do is press their red button, with the only catch being that they would have to do it faster than everyone else in the room. After a tense countdown, the klaxon sounds and all housemates, with the exception of Sir Code-A-Lot begin to furiously slam their buzzers. John Dough is announced as the winner of the task. He then chooses to evict Tobias from the Big Brother House. On the fifth day of Annihilation Week, all housemates were given the question as to whether they desired to be rich or poor. Figel, Sir Code-A-Lot and John all chose to be poor, whilst Alex and Luce expressed a desire to be rich. As only one housemate could be rich, the poor housemates were given the task of electing one rich housemates, ultimately choosing Alex. This then meant that Alex would become leader of the house, with all others having to do his bidding. Whilst Sir Code-A-Lot carried out his every wish, Luce, John and Figel were somewhat more reluctant. The tasks soon became too much for Sir Code-A-Lot though, causing him to become sleep-deprived and exhausted. Two days later, the finale of Annihilation Week took place, ending this hectic week for the housemates. Another eviction would take place, but this time the viewers were allowed to save their favourite housemates. The housemates were summoned into the garden, where they met with Emma Willis. Willis would confirm that Alex Twickenham had received the most votes to stay, meaning both him and Luce were safe from Annihilation Week. Luce was given the opportunity to offer a life-line to either John, Sir Code-A-Lot or Figel, eventually choosing to give this to Sir Code-A-Lot. Alex was then given the difficult task of either evicted John or Figel. He decided to evict Figel, thus concluding Annihilation Week. On Day 22, Big Brother made the announcement that, as punishment for not serving Alex during his duration of being a 'rich housemate', both Luce and John would be nominated for eviction. Sir Code-A-Lot was safe as a result of carrying out the task efficiently. Later, on Day 23, Luce was evicted from the Big Brother House. On Day 25, one fay before the final, a debate took place amongst John, Sir Code-A-Lot and Alex as to why they should be crowned the winner of 'Big Brother: Timebomb'. Sir Code-A-Lot stated during this debate that perhaps he had been quieter than other housemates, and therefore he would not be too disheartened should he not win. They all wish each other luck and decide to get some sleep before the big day. On Day 26, the finale of Big Brother: Timebomb finally took place. This is, to date, the closest Big Brother final ever. In a difference of less than 100 votes, John Dough was announced as taking the title of 'third place', leaving a two-horse race between Sir Code-A-Lot and Alex Twickenham. After a great amount of anticipation, Emma Willis confirms that Sir Code-A-Lot is the winner of Big Brother: Timebomb. During Sir Code-A-Lot's 'winners interview', Figel Narage trespasses onto the set, running onto the stage and claims that he is the rightful winner. He states that he legally changed his name to 'Sir Code-A-Lot' and therefore he should be crowned winner. He was then taken away by security guards and the interview resumed. Shortly after the interview finished, the events of Did You Miss Me? took place, showing Moriarty's grand return. Cast Buttons99999 * Alex Twickenham * Hughie Maughan * Big Brother * Emma Willis Debu2001 * Trevor Philips GrandpaGames * John Dough * Luce I. Furr LEGOlord208 * Sir Code-A-Lot MarioDS * Mario Red498 * Figel Narage * Tobias Gregson * James Moriarty * Hugo S. Catman __FORCETOC__